


Rule Sixteen

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and McGee get their stories straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "wild card" ("wild card")

“Hey,” said McGee, softly, stopping next to Tony’s desk. “About our after-action reports…”

Tony didn’t look up from his computer. “I’m not helping you write it, Probie. You’re a big boy now, gotta learn to do things on your own.”

“No, I meant… what are you writing in yours, about the… you know. Because I don’t want to put in anything you’re leaving out.”

“I— what?” said Tony.

McGee shrugged. “We’re partners, right? I might not agree with all your crazy stuff, but— Rule sixteen, right? _Always work as a team_.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah. Let me see what you’ve got…”

THE END


End file.
